Glassy Sands
Information * The Glassy Sands is an area of the desert where the sun is so hot that the sand there has been turned into glass. Don't fall over or you might end up with some nasty scars... Map Layout * Base Camp: The camp is set inside of a cave, away from the sun rays. Go east and you'll stay in the cave and to area 1, Go west and you'll head into the desert and to area 2. * Area 1: Area 1 is in a larger part of the caves where small monsters will come to cool off. Head northwest to go out of the cave into area 4. * Area 2: Area 2 is a part of the desert where sun doesn't quite shine as brightly there so the sand is soft and there is no need for a cool drink. West goes back into the caves and to area 3, east however stays in the desert to area 5. * Area 3: Area 3 is another part of the caves where large monsters will come to cool off and sleep. North leads out of the caves into area 4, west goes to area 8 and you'll still be in the caves. * Area 4: '''This is a very large area where the sand has been turned into glass by the sun, a cool drink is needed here. The area is also a large dune. Northeast leads to area 6. There is a crack in the floor to the north of the area, jump through it and you'll find yourself in area 7. * '''Area 5: '''Area 5 is almost identical to area 2, no cool drink needed. Carrying on east and up a cliff leads to area 10. * '''Area 6: Another glassy area similar in size to area 4 except there is no dune and is triangular. Cool drink needed. The northwest corner leads to area 9. * Area 7: A cave located directly underneath area 4 albeit a cool drink is still necessary. The walls, floor, and ceiling are made of a combination of rock and glass. You can't get back to area 4 but you can get to area 8 in the north. * Area 8: Another cave where monsters can cool off, a bird wyvern nest is found in the north. Heading east takes you out of the cave and to area 9. * Area 9: A sloped area of the desert where the sand hasn't fully turned into glass yet a cool drink is required anyway. The top of the slope is found in the east as well as a path to area 10. * Area 10: A felyne village located and the top of a dune. Jumping off a cliff face in the south takes you back to area 5. Monsters * '''Small Monsters: '''Apceros, Cephalos, Felyne, Melynx, Genprey, Hermitaur, Delex, Rhenoplos, Konchu. * '''Large Monsters: '''Cephadrome, Diablos, Black Diablos, Gendrome, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Copper Blangonga, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Rajang, Furious Rajang, Tigrex, Sand Barioth, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Rust Duramboros, Nibelsnarf, Volvidon, Glavenus, Hellblade Glavenus, Grimclaw Tigrex, Massacre Demon Diablos, Desert Seltas, Desert Seltas Queen, Seregios, Stonefist Hermitaur, Tigerstripe Zamtrios. Notes * When monsters such as Tigrex or Rajang throw boulders in the glassy areas, it'll cause bleeding. * Feel free to add your own monsters into this, use this area in your games, and correct any spelling/grammar errors. Just ask me first. Category:Areas Category:ThumbThumb Category:Dinoman0310